


You are my family.

by caitpaige101



Series: Loving you isn't a choice. [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Talks of homophobia, good boyfriends, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Philip and Lukas talk to Gabe and Helen about Homophobia. Family fluff ensures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So there is talks of homophobia which could be triggering so take caution.

Philip woke up surrounded by Lukas' warmth. He knew Lukas was safe in his arms but he kept worrying. What would happen when he goes back home? Will he be safe there?

"Morning" he heard Lukas say

"Mm morning. You hungry?" He asked 

"Yeah. Just a little..is Gabe making pancakes?" Lukas replied

Philip smelt the scent.

"Yes he is. Get some pants on and we will go down."

 

They went down stairs and we're met with worried eyes. Philip knew why. Knew they worried about both boys saftey since that day.

"Lukas, Philip sit. Eat." Gabe said cheerily putting pancakes on the table to which lukas ran to making Philip smile.

Every one sat down and dug into the pancake. After a while Helen spoke up.

"Lukas we know about what your dad's friends said." 

Lukas stopped eating. His face grew pale.

"How do you know" he asked 

"Your dad. He called last nighT.  Worried about where you were. I told him you were here. He then told me what had happened at dinner." Gabe inputed 

"We just want both if you to know that what those men said isnt ok." Helen said.

"We know Helen. But it still hurts when people say it. When they call us fags and pervs." Philip spoke up.

"He's right." Lukas said. "When they called me those things I ran to the bath room and got out the blades. I couldn't do it. It's why I came here. I feel safe here." Lukas admitted.

Helen got up and pulled lukas into a hug.

"Oh lukas. You are always welcome here. Any time of the day. Anytime of the night. Please. Please don't ever hurt yourself." She whispered calmly. 

Lukas started to cry. 

"I just didn't know what to d. It hurt. Dad he didn't stop them from calling me an abomination. A freak of nature. Telling me I should just die. He didn't say anything." He broke down.

Gabe and Philip joined in the hug. 

Lukas felt safe. Safe from everything. He found a place he belonged.

"I love you"  philip whispered into Lukas' ear.

"Ditto" lukas said back.

 

When everything calmed down they went back to earing pancakes. Conversations flowing easily. The boys holding hands under the table.

"Gabe, Helen.  Do you think I can stay here. Just for a while?" Lukas asked not wanting to go home.

"Yes." Gabe said without hesitation.

"But you are staying in the spare room." Helen added.

This is family Lukas thought.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading.   
> Come find me to send me prompts or just for a friendly chat.
> 
> Tumblr: caitpaige101.tumblr.com   
> Twitter : @caitpaige101  
> Email: Caitpaige101prompts@outlook.com 
> 
> If you were affected by anything mentioned please talk to someone. You can always talk to me. 


End file.
